Even Better
by Willow21
Summary: Josh's night gets even better when Charlie has a question for him. Another post 2162 Votes


**Summary:** Josh's night is about to get even better  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Another post 2162 Votes  
**Characters:** Josh and Charlie

**Even Better**

Josh left Donna and Will alone to drown their sorrows. Even he realized that talking to them tonight about the future of the campaign wouldn't be very tactful. He knew that Leo wanted Donna to go and work for him as a media consultant and Josh would like Will to come on board as a speech writer, although he wasn't sure either of them would agree, but that was for tomorrow. Tonight, he intended getting very drunk and sleeping soundly in a bed for the first time in weeks. As he walked through the the building he could hear the cheers coming from the hall, 'Santos, McGarry; Santos, McGarry', and he smiled. He knew they had a hard race ahead of them, but that was something else for tomorrow.

"Josh, hey, wait up."

Josh's smile turned to a grin as he waited for Charlie to catch up with him. The two men hugged. "I didn't know you were here?"

"Yeah, came with CJ. It's been a great night."

"Yeah, better than I ever imagined."

"Santos's speech was good, whoever writes his stuff could give Toby a run for his money," Charlie said. "But don't tell him I said that."

"He writes his own stuff. And I definitely won't tell Toby," Josh agreed. "You grew a beard," he suddenly noticed.

"Yeah," Charlie rubbed his chin. "Zoey likes it, thinks it makes me look... well never mind," he smiled. "You got a minute to talk?"

"Yeah." Josh steered Charlie into a side room. "What's up?"

Charlie sat down on a table. "A few weeks ago the president caught me leaving Zoey's room early in the morning."

Josh grinned. "And now he's drafted you into the Navy?"

"I suspect he seriously considered it," Charlie agreed. "I don't know... I mean she's 24, what did he think we did?"

"I would imagine that as her father, what you and Zoey get up to is something he tries very hard not to think about," Josh laughed. "So what did he do?"

"We agreed never to discuss it."

"How did that go?"

"Lasted about 6 hours, then I had to talk to him."

Josh raised his eyebrows. "Brave man."

"I asked him for his blessing."

Josh looked confused, "You asked him for his blessing to sleep with his daughter?"

"No, don't be an idiot. I asked him for his blessing to marry her."

Josh's expression changed from amused to stunned to happy. "Wow. What did he say?"

Charlie shrugged, "Not much."

"Okay." Josh looked confused. "Hang on, you asked her father, but did you ask Zoey?"

"I did."

"And?"

"She said yes," Charlie beamed.

Josh grinned, "That's fantastic, that's even better than this," he waived his hand toward the convention hall.

"I'm not sure you mean that," Charlie smiled. "But thanks for saying it anyway."

"Hey! I mean it. So when's the big day?"

"August 21st. We haven't announced it officially yet, we wanted to wait until after the convention." Charlie and Zoey had sat for over an hour trying to decide on a date. They'd decided on August because is was far enough away from the election not to over-shadow anything. The trouble with that was there were only two dates everyone was available, the 7th and the 21st, so the 21st it had to be, because there was no way they could get married on the anniversary of Rosslyn. "Will you come?" Charlie asked.

"Try and keep me away," Josh replied.

"I understand if you'll be busy with all this."

"I can clear one Saturday, Charlie, I'll be there. We'll all be there."

"Good, 'cos I wanted to ask you... would you be my best man?"

Josh stared open mouthed at Charlie. "Me? You want... me?"

"Yeah," Charlie replied. "If you don't want to... it's just... you introduced us, it was you told me to go and meet her at the arboretum, it was you who told me to give her time after the kidnapping. Zoey thinks the world of you," he grinned, "and I quite like you. Say something."

"Yes," Josh smiled. "God. Yes. I'd be honored. Thank you."

"No, thank you," Charlie amended.

"This is great. We have to celebrate."

"We do," Charlie agreed. "Where's Donna?"

"Drowning her sorrows with Will. You want to go and tell her?"

Charlie jumped off the table. "Yes, I want to tell everyone. Donna's a good start."

As they walked out of the room and headed back to where Donna and Will were, Josh turned to Charlie and grinned. "Have you thought this through?"

"Of course I have. I love her."

"I know, I didn't mean marrying Zoey, I meant the actual wedding. The speeches, particularly the bride's father's speech," Josh laughed.

"Don't," Charlie shook his head.

END


End file.
